This study is to explore the relationships of wife-beating to other forms of individual violence, both domestic and non-domestic. Emphasis is placed on exploring (1) specific correlates of three violence patterns among husbands (i.e., family-only, nonfamily-only, and generally violent) and (2) any differential patterning of cognitive, emotional, and behavioral reactions among physically abused wives on the basis of husbands's violence pattern and its correlates. Possible violence-pattern correlates to be examined include husband's: beliefs concerning legitimacy of personal violence; marital interaction style; abuse style (e.g., level, frequency, mode); and reactions to his own violent behavior. Data will be obtained through standardized in-depth interviews with violent husbands and abused wives, to be located through several case-finding procedures. A major objective is to explore the feasibility and efficacy of various sampling and interviewing procedures for obtaining adequate data, particularly from violent husbands.